Consequences
by Mae Li Tomoe
Summary: Here is thee Secong Chpt. Laugh at it... enjoy >>'''


Chapter 2: Consequences  
  
  
The following day everything seemed quiet as Yaten and Taiki barely spoke two words. Tuning their instruments, they rehearsed their song as Seiya sat in a quiet, distant corner away from the rest of the group. Closing his eyes he couldn't stop to the think of his love as he strummed his electric guitar. A soft melody filled the air as he sang softly " Hush now my sweet… let me hold you tight…soft kisses I will give you each night before you close your eyes…Angel o' mine never leave my side… I love you…." Walking to where the echo of the song, they see Seiya crying. Tears ran down his cheek as he continued the song " When will I hold you … If I am told to stay away… Stay with me at least in my dreams…Angels wings flutter as my heart does… Hush now my sweet… let me hold you tight."  
  
Putting his guitar down he took a crumpled photograph out of his jacket pocket. It was a picture of Serena and her friends. There was Darien holding her so lovingly, that he cringed at the thought of him returning from the States. Rolling off the picture, the droplets fell to the floor as he cried softly. Dropping his instrument, he felt ready to collapse as he fell slowly to his knees. " My muse… my inspiration… I love you with all my heart." Slamming his fist into the ground, he felt the stinging cut as his skin broke open and it began to seep with crimson-blood.  
  
When they heard a thud, Taki and Yaten ran to the adjacent room. There they saw their friend in tears as they hurried to his side. Wearing bleak sweatpants and a loose black tee shirt,he looked like a mess. It could easily show that he had a bad night's sleep and that recently he hadn't concentrated on his music. Except from when they had heard his latest song they knew what was bothering him. Yaten went to get a first-aid kit as Taiki made Seiya lay down on the couch. As Yaten came back with the kit, he dressed his wound as Seiya winced in slight pain.   
  
Slowly he told his friends of the upcoming battle with Haruka and himself. They lectured and tried to make him understand that he will be seriously injured but he wouldn't hear any of it. " When you guys fall in love, Seiya said, you will understand what it means to fight for the one you love." It made so much sense but Yaten probably knew that when Taiki had said that he shared the same feelings it was probably a spur of the moment thing, Taiki could see the trace of sadness that ran over his beautiful lover but he felt that it was bad timing.  
  
Yaten glanced at Taiki and wanted to hold him tight and never let go. Holding back all of those emotions he walked over to Seiya and said if really planned going through with the battle. Nodding a "Yes" with his he stood up still looking glazed and mainly like shit." Don't worry guys I'll whip her ass into reason",he added. Laughing softly, he headed in the direction of the shower and as quickly as Seiya had left Yaten embraced Taiki. Almost like a mannequin Taiki stoo still with a froze emotionless face.  
  
Yaten" Please say something... anything to me"  
  
Taiki" Let go"  
  
Yaten "Never"*Hugged him more tightly as he felt Taiki finally give in*  
  
Taiki* hugged him tightly and leaned over to kiss him as he slid a hand inbetween his legs*  
  
Yaten*Responding to his touch he inched closer hoping he would go further*  
  
Taiki*Apurtbly Taiki jerked away*"I can't do this... it isn't right. I need to go."  
  
Yaten*Startled but hurt at his words*"Please don't go... I need you.."  
  
Taiki*Just turned his back as he heard Yaten pleading him to stay. walking to thee door he left Yaten alone in the darkness.*  
  
Yaten *Stayed there as let out a soft sigh as he decided to go to the kitchen to get a glass of vodka.*  
  
*A week passed *  
  
Seiya grew anxious as if maybe Haruka had forgotten about their little duel but he was wrong. The phone rang and he didn't feel like picking it up. Yaten was off to the corner store to pick up more groceries and Taiki wanted to go buy a new suit. Seiya was still trying to figure out why they had become so distant but his was interrupted by Ruka's little message.  
  
Haruka on then answering machine"I have chosen the site of our little duel,its the old ruins of the Mugen School. See you in about 30 minutes."  
  
Seiya*As he disconnected the answering machine, he touched his henshin headset that was next to the nighttable.*" Alright... let's get this show on the road"*Breathing in deeply he was a bit scared of the fighting techiques of Haruka. Afterall she had obtained a new weapon and her strength had doubled greatly. Just as he had stood up and slinged his jacket over his shoulder Yaten and Taiki walked in*  
  
Yaten"Sei Sei don't go please."  
  
Taiki"Always the weak one Yaten, I will go withhim"  
  
Yaten*He felt his heart break when taiki had said that* Then I shall go too."  
  
Seiya" Fine. Keep your difference to yourself and don't meddle in."  
  
They picked up their henshi and put it inside their pockets as they walked to old Mugen Site. It was only 5 blocks away from their studio/apartment. Their was Haruka with michiru in her arms and Serena with Rei, Lita, Ami. Mina, Luna, Artemis, Rini, Hotaru, Setsuna and Diana. The whole group together just for this special occasion.Seiya scoffed as he walked over to Serena and kissed her on the lips. Haruka glared and the girls just stood there filled with tension.  
  
Seiya" Need a good luck kiss"  
  
Serena "Yea you do*Kissing him back she whispered"Maybe more later"*  
  
Seiya *Smiled warmly as jumped quickly to the center of the ruins. There he took out his henshi headset and said"Fighter Star Power Make-up!!" Transforming into Sailor Starfighter he said," I am Sailor Starfighter... Stage On!"  
  
Haruka *Scoffing she jumped over a large broken stone she looked over at Sailor Starfighter. Taking out her henshin pen she yelled out"Uranus Crystal Power Make-Up!!" The ground shook as she was englufed by what appeared to be a tornado of dirt and power. The transformation was compelete as she looked at Michiru and the rest of the group.*  
  
Starfighter then took out his star-shaped brooch and yelled out" Star Serious Laser!". Uranus dodge it as she used her "World Shaking." Both of their powers colladed after each attack, the scouts watched unable to help unable to move. Beams of energy emited from Uranus as she used her sword, Starfighter used his same attack. The battle forged on as both of the warriores were bloody and their uniforms tattered. Once too many times Serena wanted to stop this deathmatch but she knew it wasn't allowed. As Starfighter breathed heavily, she looked down to regain her breathe but then she heard gushing wind. All that she heard was"Space Turblance( Yea I know this attack s from the manga but I wanted to make it more interesting).   
  
Blow from her feet, Starfighter's head crashed against a large stone wall that cracked and jagged from the edges. Laying there, she almost looked lifeless as she staggered to the smirking Uranus as she raised her brooch and concetrated her remaining energy." Star Serious Laser!!." The laser beam had thickened as it rushed towards its target. Uranus got hit as she was immdeiately covered by an immense light. The might wind senshi was sent flying backwards as she hiy one of the many piles of rubble. Stones feel under the weight of the hit as they hit Uranus as Starfighter watched as she collapsed.  
  
Both of them lay limp and lifeless as the girls ran towards to help them. Serena cradlees Seiya in her arms ,as she saw his henshi headset dissolve. Michiru held Haruka closely as she felt like scolding her for being so stubborn. Yaten and Taiki took Seiya from the arms of Serena dispite her plees. Carrying Seiya in his arms they walked a few feet before the disappred. Everyone was puzzled as to where they went. Rei suggested they take Haruka to her temple as Ami would analyze her condition. Lita would be taking care of Haruka as far cooking and cleaning up her wounds would be concerened . Mina would stay with Artemis, Luna, Diana and Serena to see where Seiya, Yaten and Taiki had gone too. As for Hotaru and Setsuna they would stay with Michiru until things would settle again. 


End file.
